An Android Christmas
by Fluffy Xellos
Summary: A short fic about what might happen if Juunana, Juuhachi, Krillin and Marron did something for Christmas


Juunangou and his twin sister stood on the porch, "Hey, that one looks good", Juuhachi said   
pointing to a nearby tree.  
"Ok, Should you get it or should I?", he asked blasting the pine tree to the ground with a loud  
crash.  
"I'll get it", Juuhachi said flipping her hair out of her face as she stepped off the porch and  
walked to where the tree was. With no effort she lifted the tree above her head with one arm  
and carried it back into the house with her family waiting inside for her.  
"Mama! Wow, your so strong! I wanna be just like you!", Marron said in awe of her mother's  
strength.  
She smiled setting the tree down in the corner of the room.  
"That's a real nice tree ya picked out Mama!", Marron said, "It's so prettyfull!".  
Krillin laughed, "Wanna decorate it, Marron?", and put his arm behind his head.  
"Hai!", the little girl shrieked with excitment, "I wanna put the stuff on the tree!", she  
jumped up and down and giggled.  
Juunanagou sat down on his favourite chair, he just wasn't used to all this, this...family  
involvement.  
"Uncle Juunana! I'm gonna decorate the tree! I'm gonna decorate the tree!", Marron shreiked  
again and climbed up onto his lap, "Are you going to help me and papa?", she questioned.  
Juunana looked at her, "Well...", he thought.  
Marron blinked, and smiled.  
"..I guess so!", he said as he picked Marron up off his lap and got up.   
"Yay, yay, yay! Uncle Juunana is gonna make the tree all prettyfull for me, Mama!".  
Juuhachi got out the box of decorations they had brought with them, she knew Juunanagou would  
never keep something like that.  
Krillin walked over to see what was in the box, Juuhachi never told him what was in it when she   
put it in the car, "Decorations? Wow, Juuhachi you thought of everything!".  
She handed the box to him, "Here, you Marron and Juunana decorate the tree", she told him in  
that voice that just said 'don't fight with me 'cause you'll lose!'.  
Taking the box he walked over to the big green pine tree, still laughing.  
Juunana set the girl down, who almost immidately went for the box, "OoOoOoh! Lots of shineeey  
stuff!", she announced while quickly pulling out a string of lights.  
Krillin picked her up and Juunana helped her place the lights on the tree, but Juuhachi sat in   
a chair behind them. Just watching.  
After all the lights were on, they added the 'shiny stuff', or ornaments as most call it.  
Marron pulled out a bunch of candy canes and placed them all over the bottom of the tree.  
"Why are you putting them all down there, Marron?", Krillin asked.  
"I'm puttin' 'em down there 'cause then I can sneak 'em before dinner!", she said matter-of-factly.  
Krillin quickly moved them out of reach.  
"Come on, Marron", Juuhachi said flatly as she walked across the room and picked her up,  
"It's time for bed, Santa Claus comes soon".  
"Really?!", Marron asked, her eyes widened with fear.  
"Hai"  
"NoooOOOoooOOO!", she screamed.  
Juuhachi brought her to the spare room that Juunana had set up for them, it had a bed in the  
middle of the room, and a crib in the corner against the far wall.  
Krillin walked into the room as the android placed her daughter in the crib, he leaned over  
the side and kissed her on the head, "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite!", he told her.  
'Oh great, now I have biting bugs and a mean old man coming to get me!', she thoguht to herself  
as her parents left the room and turned off the light.   
She started to shake with fear as she heard noises from the living room, "Hey, quit dropping  
that!", she heard someone yell.  
'Oh-no! That's probibly those bugs!'  
"Don't knock the tree down!", another voice was heard.  
'Great, this is just great! The mean old man is here too! That's it, I'm gettin' outta here!'  
After quite a few attempts of trying to escape from her crib she finally gave up and went to sleep,  
fearing her life over a fat, mean old man and bugs _  
Next morning Marron sat up and looked through the bars of the crib, she could see her parents  
sleeping in their bed, and the door to the living room was just slightly open, just open enough  
so she could see the tree - and the presents that were placed underneith.  
Juuhachigou got up out of bed and picked Marron out bringing her out to see the tree.  
"Don't worry Marron, I'll give you the life that I can't remember...", she said to her daughter.  
  



End file.
